game_of_thrones_the_age_of_seven_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
House Heimdell
Biographical Information Name: 'House Heimdell '''Culture: '''Andalic '''Seat: '''Falcons Rise in The Salt Pans '''Current Lord: 'Raaf Heimdell '''Founder: Raaf Heimdell Heir: '''Cedric Heimdell History Around a decade before the start of the campaign, a devastating conflict broke out between House Cairn and House Charlton. Raaf offered his sword and expertise to the side of Lord Samuel Cairn. This war lasted many years, vicious desperate slaughter, but in the last year the forces of House Cairn finally overcame the last stronghold of House Charlton. Many lives were lost in the conflict and even Lord Samuel Cairn has felt the loss of his closest family members, but House Charlton has been entirely devastated the Noble Family vanished. It's unclear exactly what part Raaf played in this conflict, but in the wake of their victory, Raaf was rewarded Master of Barrowholm. Raaf began work rebuilding the keep and returning the small folk to work at a prodigious pace, and as soon as the affairs of Barrowholm were in order the new Lord took to his horse and returned to the Westerlands where he revealed a promise from the beautiful young Josephine Lannister to wed him, should he be a Lord of Westeros. His triumphant return to Barrowholm with his Lady and friend Varro and Alberect, however was not quite the fairy tale ending however. Barrowholm did not have the kind of climate or luxuries to keep Josephine happy, the fair young Lannister became depressed and took to the bottle. There were many hard nights and the cold air grew even colder inside. When it seemed like it could get no worse Coraline, their first and, then, only child, grew deathly ill. The terror of losing their child grew the young couple closer together, and as Coraline recovered the couple matured and reinvigorated came together again. Two years after the birth of their second child, and heir, Cedric, Raaf has uprooted hit household and struck a deal with the Lannisters for the Lands and Keep of Acorn Hall in the Riverlands. Determined to give his wife, children and loyal brothers the life they deserve, House Heimdell has come to the Riverlands. Recent Events '''June - The Head of the House and his entourage arrive in the Riverlands from the North to prepare their new home of Acorn Hall for The Lady's coming. Rumours say the Riverlands Hall was gifted to them by The Lannisters. Members of House Heimdell are seen to attend the Sanguineous-Drallion wedding at Godsguard. July - The Lady of The House arrives in The Riverlands. House Piper calls for the Lords in the Riverlands to meet at Castle Pinkmaiden to plan for the Ironborn Invasion. The Head of the House nearly comes to blows with The Irontide, Caylus Blacktyde, in defence of Rylo Drallion. August - House Mallister hosts the Lords of the Riverlands at Seaguard, as a mustering ground for the upcoming war. House Heimdell abandons Seaguard after they witness House Blacktyde receive The Riverlands war plans from Ellaria Sanguineous, attack and kidnap the Hand of the King and escape almost completely unharmed or hindered. The Battle for The Riverlands '- Heimdell ships are seen with the Lannister fleet overlooking the battle, and turning their backs on the Riverlands Fleet during their time of need. '''The Battle for Maplewood '- Heimdell forces conquer the Tully Banner House of House Blanetree, forcing them to bend knee. '''September - Members of House Heimdell attend the Ball at Castle Sanguineous. Making no public declarations either towards or opposed to Titus Sanguineous' proclaiming himself King, nor involving themselves in the fighting that takes place. With the exception of Their General they remain at the Castle for some days following the Ball, during this time Head of the House was seen to fight and yeild to The Irontide and defeat Tor Pellinore in the training yards, while The Braavosi Sell-Sword, yields in his clash with Valren Sand. 'The Lannister Invasion '- Acorn Hall flies the banners of House Lannister, welcoming and accommodating the Lannister forces. However instead of joining the Lannister Host the Heimdell forces travel north. 'The Battle for Hag's Mire '- Heimdell Forces, alongside the armies of House Mallister, House Mooten, House Cairn,House Pellinore and House Lychester ambush the forces of House Blacktyde forcing their retreat from Mallister lands. In the battle Lord Torren Mallister captures Horus. The Irontide and Victarion Blacktyde. '''October - '''Members of House Heimdell arrive early for the Tourney at Aglovale. House Heimdell negotiated their support for King Titus in exchange for certain favours, and as a show of their solidarity rode forth to convince the Lanninster Host not to attack Aglovale, preserving the lives and freedom of the Lords within. '''Timeskip - '''House Heimdell moves to the Saltpans, eschewing their military roots and becoming a powerful economic house. A marriage between the Heir of House Heimdell and the eldest Tully daughter has been arranged, strengthening ties with the Riverlands, and the eldest daughter of the Heimdell's fostering with House Pellinor. '''November - '''The Festival at Duskendale, A Blood-Oath between Blacktyde and Heimdell for Peace was sworn as well as some show duels. Raaf yielding to Asher Sanguineous in a close duel, Varro duelling Grit to the point where the duel was called off for them for both of their safety. Members of House Heimdell * Michael O'Dempsey: Raaf Heimdell - Master of Barrowholm and Lord of the Saltpans * Contess: Josephine Lannister Heimdell - Lady of House Heimdell * Cameron Stewart: Alberect Gaunt - Banner Knight of House Gaunt * Lily Gordon: Nymeria Gaunt - Lady of House Gaunt * Dallas: Varro Lyriq - Braavosi Sell-sword * Tamala Beer: Sandraline - Septa * Josh Connolly - * Skye Christie - House Holdings On the easter coast of Westeros, where the mighty river of the Trident meets the Bay of Crabs, House Heimdell Lords over several leagues of Wetlands, Plains and Mountains bordering the Vale. Lands From the Mountains bordering The Vale, the members of House Heimdell rule from their seat of Falcons Rise overlooking the fertile coastal plains and the wetlands that surround the mouth of the Trident. Within the Plains the Small Town, Cape Goodwill, with it's rich marketplace and port bustling with trade, supplied by the rich farmlands and goods from the mines in the mountains. Just off the coast of the wetlands, the Monastery to the Seven stands proudly on the Quiet Isles silently standing as a symbol of the faith. Defensive Holdings Falcons Rise At the top of the winding mountain road, the small castle overlooks the Heimdell lands, protected from siege by the mountains and with a single winding path to the keep, the castle is a nightmare to assault. Down in the wetlands, the monastery of the Silent Brotherhood is a defensible keep in case of emergencies. Military The Heimdell army has dispersed into peasantry since moving to the Saltpans and the end of the war. Most prominently a unit of well trained warships guard the bay and port. As well, crusaders have taken up in the Silent Monastery and stand in defence of the small folk and the faith. Finally the castle of falcons rise is manned by the personal guard of Lady Heimdell herself. Most of the regular patrols and military might that defends the Heimdell lands come from the Banner House, House Gaunt of Ashfall. A unit of Cavalry and a unit of Archers regularly patrol, while their engineers keep an eye on the fortifications of both houses. Category:Houses